The Curse of The Black Basilisk
by BlackBasilisk45
Summary: Artemis has many past that haunts her, but one past still haunts her to this day. The day when she left her bestfriend and lover for the life of an Olympian goddess. The man that taught her how to hunt and become the goddess she is to this day. But what will happen when that man returns and came back only to shock the goddess?


(Ancient Greece, when Artemis is fourteen years of age)

A girl was walking through the forest with her bow steady. The girl was beautiful for her age and she has the most unique features. She has brunette hair and brown eyes. She stood five feet and four inches tall. Her name is Artemis, the daughter of Zeus and Leto, older twin sister of Apollo. Her world will be amazed as she travels to an area that is yet to be discovered. She then saw a deer and took out her bow. She notched the arrow and took aim at her prey. As she took aim, she saw the strangest occurrence ever happen. She saw an arrow headed straight for the deer, but that wasn't the weird part, she saw the arrow curved around the deer and hit the deer in the head, killing it. She withdrew her arrow and put her bow away as she began to stalk the deer. Then she saw a boy with the most handsome features approach the deer.

The boy was very handsome with windswept raven-black hair and the most beautiful eyes she had laid upon. His eyes were icy-blue with the most beautiful scene that Artemis had ever seen. Imagine you are on a beach with a blue moon shining upon you, as the tides crashes against the beach, calmly. It was night and the moon were reflecting off the seas. It was very beautiful and Artemis had never seen such eyes. The boy's face was also perfect to everything she had ever seen, more than her annoying, idiotic, stupid, pig-headed brother, Apollo. He was taller than her as he stood five feet and eight inches tall. The boy then looked towards Artemis and smiled at her. A smile that she will never forget, the smile that symbolizes love at first sight.

The boy then asks her, "Hello there, beautiful, but what are you doing here alone? Where is your family?" Artemis blushed red as he called her beautiful because no one had called her that, not since her mother had called her when she was a babe. Artemis smiled back at him and told her name and what is her current position. The boy introduced himself as Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

So, the two of them went into Perseus's forest as they continue to find his hut. As they arrived at the hut, Artemis was amazed at how successful his home was because there were animal skins everywhere along with different horns and claws all around her. He also had many different weapons such as several swords, several daggers, several bows and arrows, a crossbow and its bolts, several spears, and a trident. He was led her to the camp fire as he dragged the deer carcasses over to the fire.

He tied the deer on a long stick and put it on a two set of tripods over the fire. With the deer in the middle of the fire, Perseus then decided to cut the deer's horns off. After that he begins to turned the deer around as the fire begins to cook the deer. Then Artemis asked him, "Why are you here alone? Don't you have a family?" Perseus smiled faded as he heard the word of family because he never had one.

So, he said, "Artemis, I was abandoned at birth. My mother died at childbirth and I was given to my father, but my father wanted nothing to do with me and left me alone. I was then rescue by my two unlikely relatives, Lady Hestia and Lord Hades. They adopted me and gave me this magical forest. This forest is my home along with my curse. Wherever I go, I come back here, but I can travel wherever I want to go. We can appear be on Delos or Athens or Sparta or anywhere in the world as long as we are in this forest. Time in this forest is different because we could spend several years here and yet time in the outside world wouldn't change at all. So, will you stay here because it gets lonely here and I have no other friends." Perseus grabs her hands as he pleaded her to stay. She accepted it and from there on, Perseus began to tell her his story.

From what Artemis had learned, Perseus fought in the Titan War. He was a skilled warrior, but never was recognized in the front lines because his adopted parents don't want him to have fame because then Poseidon, his ex-father would have claimed him, which Perseus doesn't want. Then after the war, his adopted parents created the forest for him to stay in and from there he lived there for almost three hundred years because time is different in the forest. He also taught her how to hunt and to use different types of weapons. For the first time ever, Artemis had felt loved.

For several years, both Artemis and Perseus were closed, yet neither Leto or Apollo noticed Artemis missing. Then on one nightly occasion where the moon was blue, Perseus stole Artemis first kiss and she stole his first, too. Their life was getting better until, Lady Hestia came to them. She said she need Artemis to leave, not because she didn't accept their relationship. She accepted it, but the fates deemed that Artemis was to become a goddess and with her out for a long time, she would be missing. Before they would depart, Perseus gave Artemis his special bow. The bow was unlike any bow ever because the bow is very powerful and is able to take out a primordial or a god without trying to remove their essence. The bow lit a powerful silver aura and was as bright as the moon. Artemis had seen Perseus used that bow before and giving it to her must have been a very important occasion. Perseus also gave her a special dagger, a dagger that lit the midnight skin with a silver aura. Then the last item Perseus gave Artemis was his sword. A silver sword the glowed with intense power, but what intrigued her was what it turned back into. It turned into a necklace, the one she will never take off, in case of emergency.

With that they departed, but not without Perseus giving her one final kiss. A kiss that mark their everlasting friendship. Perseus gave many weapons to Artemis, but one will always stand out, a necklace with a symbol of a dragon charm. It was silver and Artemis was happy she wore it. As they depart, they knew they will see each other again, but little did Artemis know, in the next several millennia they will see each other again.

Time Shifts

Artemis personality changed when she got out of the forest. She was sad, but she was also disturbed by her immature pig-headed brother, Apollo. Her mother Leto knew that Artemis encounter something that changed her daughter life, but didn't know what. So, as her children went to sleep, the Titaness went into the forest to see what her daughter saw, but never found the magical forest.

As the years went on, Leto begin to learned that Artemis was very ruthless in her skill of archery and no one can match her, but yet she gets frustrated when she tries to use new techniques, to be a better archer. Apollo is way behind Artemis when it comes to archery. He would hit a bullseye once every few days, depending on how he wants to hit. Artemis is also known to use other weapons and has defeated Apollo in every other weapon and Apollo is trailing behind his sister, which embarrass him.

When the day for them to become an Olympian, both Artemis and Apollo bowed to their father Zeus, but what shocked everyone was how Artemis bowed to Hera and Hestia. For once, felt Hera felt loved and felt inspired that Hera is not a cruel step-mother. When the two young godlings were introduced to their domains, they were quite shock at what it was. Artemis was already prepared, while Apollo wasn't.

Apollo became the god of the light, the sun, healing, plague, knowledge, the truth, music, poetry, prophecy, art, and oracles. Apollo was proud of what his domain was and was happy with it. Though Artemis was a different story because her domain was opposite of her brother. She became the goddess of the moon, maidens, the hunt, virginity, archery, the night, and childbirth. As she was given her domain, she knew what she must do, as her aunt Hestia had told her what she must become.

After becoming a goddess, Artemis created her hunt and helped many women, including her second in command, Zoe Nightshade. Artemis was more worried about her duties and her hunt than any other beings that ever lived, but her brother is just as careless as anyone else. All she ever heard her brother did was how he seduced a mortal woman, charmed her, and sleep with her. That disgusted her and everything about men. The only man she actually tolerated was Perseus Jackson, her lover, who is now lost and all she ever wanted was to be with him.

As the millennia past, she became a goddess that no one should ever messed with. She also had made several enemies, especially with the monsters and immortals alike. Her rival would be Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus, as they tried to ask her to make love with a mortal, but all they got was an arrow towards their body parts, more like their sensitive parts.

Time Skip (year 2005 AD, Westover Hall, Maine, USA, North America)

Artemis and her hunters were watching the four demigods and satyr trying to help the helpless two fresh demigods, who were being captured by the manticore. She was about to make an appearance when a strange arrow penetrated the manticore armor. It wailed in pain, but more arrows kept on hitting it. The goddess looked towards her hunters for some explanation, but all she had was a blank and confused look because no one had fired a single arrow. Then a figure emerged from the forest, holding onto a silver bow that Artemis hasn't seen in many millennia. The figure wore a black hooded cloak, with unknown weapons, except for a bow he was holding with a quiver attached to his back.

The man quickly started shooting at the manticore at incredible speed and agility, that would have made Artemis doubt his skills. He was casually walking towards the manticore as he began to shoot maybe two-three arrows per second. It was so fast that the manticore didn't have time to react. The demigods tried to get into action, but it was already too late because the man finished the manticore off but attacking the monster with its dagger. He put away his bow when he was within three feet of the monster.

He drew out his two blades from his hands and charged towards the monster. Before the spikes was launched, the man stabbed the beast on back, while delivering a deadly blow towards the ribs. He then took out his first dagger from the beast back and stabbed it in the neck. The manticore howled in pain and it make the mistake of opening its mouth.

That was all the man needed before summoning his crossbow and shot a deadly bolt down through the monster mouth. As the bolt enter it mouth, the monster exploded into golden dust. This had amazed Artemis completely, but her time was cut short when the bastard, arrogant, and completely pig-headed son of Poseidon bellowed "WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE MY KILL! THAT WAS MY MONSTER AND I HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO KILL IT! YOU TOOK MY KILL AND YOU SHALL DIE!" The figure gave him a look and laugh at the boy before touching the boy on the forehead as he fell down to the ground unconscious.

Then one of Artemis hunter fired an arrow at the figure, but that all changed when the man quickly summons his bow and notched an arrow and shot it towards her direction, in less than a second while dodging the arrow. The arrow headed straight toward her hunter and the weirdest thing was how the arrow curved toward the hunter and it impale her hunter in the leg, with lethal accuracy. She hasn't seen that type of accuracy, not since Orion.

Then the figure removed his hood and revealed a familiar man, but she couldn't put it into place. The man then shouted "I know you are there Artemis. You can come out now." As he said that, Artemis froze because she recognized the man voice. The voice of her lover, Perseus Jackson. He had returned and she had waited over 1500 years for him.

Artemis then said "Perseus Jackson" as she and her hunters approached the group of demigods.


End file.
